Her Guardian Angel
by Lady MoonShadow
Summary: Matt and Jeff help out a lady that has been abused but will it put their lives in danger also?
1. Chapter 1

There is no way I am ever going back. The girl was running through the rain. Her long sleeve shirt was sticking to her as she ran but she didn't care. She had no idea where she was going. I have to get as far away from here as possible. She ran blindly through the downtown streets as the rain pounded harder. I wonder if he has noticed I am gone yet? He is going to be looking  
  
for me soon. I have got to get out of here as soon as possible. That jerk. That was the last thought she had before she heard a honking horn and the screeching of tires. She looked to her left and saw headlights heading straight for her. "Noooo", she screamed putting her arms up to her face. All of a sudden she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to safety. "You all right?" She heard from behind her. Watching as the car kept going, she was too shaky to turn around to see who it was that had just saved her life. The person turned her around to face him. He saw the look on her face. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Her face was streaked with water. He didn't know if it was from tears or the rain.  
  
"Miss I asked are you all right?" he said again. She broke down in tears and buried her head in his shoulder. "Thank you sir. You saved my life," she said. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. His heart went out to her so he wrapped his arms around her and held on as she cried. He hugged her a little tighter and she gasped and backed away from him. "I thank you kindly sir but I need to be going," she said as she turned to walk away. He stood there. Confused by her reaction. He started after her. "Wait a minute. I save your life and you just walk away. I don't even get a name," he said. She stopped and turned to face him. His dark eyes were piercing right through to her soul. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The rain was  
  
pouring around both them. She noticed how his wet t-shirt clung to his muscles. She saw how big his arms are. The arms that were just around her. She looked up at his face. His hair was sticking to his cheeks making it look like he had on a pair of black rimmed glasses and she let out a little giggle. "What?" he asked. She reached up and moved the hair back.  
  
"My name is Samantha," she said. "Now was that so hard. I'm Matt Hardy," he said looking around. "Come on. We need to get out of this rain. We are going to catch a cold standing out here like a couple of idiots," he said taking her hand and running across the road to a cafe. They went in and the waitress behind the  
  
counter looked at them. "Oh dear," she said running up to them. "You poor dears. Getting caught out in this weather. Come on. Let me get you some towels," she said sitting them at the couter. She ran to the back and returned with two towels. She handed each of them one. "Thank you ma'am," Samantha said as she wiped some of the water off of her. "Here now. Have some coffee. On me," she said pouring the coffee in the mugs she had sat down for them. "Thanks Aunt Nancy," Matt told the waitress. Samantha looked at Matt then back at the waitress seeing the resemblance. Samantha took the mug the  
  
lady handed her and felt the warm liquid slide down to her stomach as she sipped her coffee. "Feeling better hun?" the elderly waitress asked. "Yes much. Thank you," she said. "You're welcome," Nancy told her.  
  
Matt got up and said,"Let's sit over there." Samantha looked in the direction he was pointing. It was to a booth in the back of the cafe. What do I have to lose  
  
she thought to herself. I mean he did just save my life. She got off her stool and walked to the booth and sat down. He slid into the seat across from her. She looked at him over her coffee cup. He was staring at her. "What?" she asked putting her cup down on the table. "I am waiting for you to tell me why you were walking in the middle of the street in a storm like that out there?" he asked. All of the events that happened earlier came flooding back to her. She shuddered. "Are you alright? Is it too cold in here for you?" Matt asked. She looked at him. Shocked by his genuine care for her. "No. No. It is just fine. I was...." she stopped and looked at his eyes. She felt the tears stinging in her own eyes. Stop it she told herself. Just tell him you're lost. "I. Uh. My car broke down a few miles from here. And you see I  
  
was walking to find someone to help me," she said taking another sip of coffee. His eyebrow arched. Oh no. He isn't buying this. "Really?" he asked. She couldn't look back up at him. She couldn't bare to see his eyes. She shook her head yes. "Why do you care anyway? I am just a stranger. Someone who was just going to move through town. I don't even matter," she said. After sitting there for a moment in silence she finally looked at him. She saw his eyes and the hurt she had caused him. He leaned towards her. "That is not true. You matter. And I care because you looked like you were in so much pain. Like something or someone had hurt you. To me it seemed like you were running from someone," he said. Her eyes widened. "You know?" she asked him. "No. That is why I am trying to get you to tell me the truth. So I can somehow help," he said. "So you didn't buy the car story?" she asked. He shook his head no. "You are one of those people that lets nothing go until you have fixed it, aren't you?" she said looking at him. He smiled. "It's not my fault. It's in my nature," he said drinking his coffee. She felt safe with him. Something she has not felt for a long time. She looked down at her coffee mug. The brown mug was empty. "Do you think I can get a refill?" she  
  
asked him. He took her cup. "Sure. Besides I need one myself. I'll be back," he said getting up and walking to the counter.  
  
Samantha looked nervously around the cafe. From where she was sitting she could see everything. Including the door. So she could see if anyone was to come in without being surprised. She slid over a little more towards the wall. Matt was walking back towards the table with the coffee. He sat down. "So tell me where you are from? Since you said you were a stranger and all," he said. Samantha sipped her coffee. This time it was too warm. She put her cup down. "Well I am from Florida," she said trying not to volunteer too much information. "Really? What part? I have friends that live in Florida," he said. "Um. Ft. Lauderdale," she said. "Nope. My friends live in Tampa," he said. "Ft. Lauderdale? That's like around Miami right?" he asked. "Yeah something like that," she added. "That is kind of far from here. How did you get here?" he asked as his curiosity grew stronger. "By car," she said. "Would this happen to be the one that supposedly broke down a few miles from here?" She looked around trying to think of another topic to talk about. Coming up blank she said, "Kind of." She had this strong feeling that she should tell him the truth. But what would happen after that. She didn't have time to think of the consequences. The words were already coming out of her mouth. "Well see what happened was before you saved my life I was running from my..." The cafe door opened. In walked a lady. It startled Samantha. She was so frightened that she turned over her coffee on Matt. "I'm so sorry," Samantha said. Matt quickly grabbed the towel and thanked his lucky stars the coffee had cooled down. "Don't worry about this," he said. The lady kept walking closer to Samantha and Matt. "Hey honey, what happened?" The lady asked Matt. "Oh hhhhhi," Matt said as his face grew bright red. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The lady asked. "Oh yes, Krystal this is my friend Samantha. And Samantha this is my friend, I mean fiancee, Krystal." Samantha almost fell out of the booth. "Oh hi Krystal it is nice to meet you," Samantha replied. "Well Matt I must be going now," Samantha said getting up to leave. "Wait Samantha don't go yet, you have not finished telling me your story." Matt said. "Oh that's alright, you look like you are busy," Samantha said as she got up. "Where are you going to go, how will you get there, do you need anything from me?" Matt said frantically. "No thank you. But thanks again for all of your help and tell your aunt I said thank you." 


	2. Chapter 2

As Samantha said that she walked out of the cafe back into the rain. She quickly walked down the street and then she started to cry. As she looked back with tears filling her eyes, she saw Matt looking at her from the cafe. It looked as though he tried to tell her something, but she quickly turned and walked away. How could I have been so stupid to think he really cared when all he was doing was waiting for his fiancee and I was just someone who crossed his path, she thought. This time she heard a car coming so she moved to the side of the road to let it pass. But it didn't pass. Instead it slowed down. Samantha looked behind her. "Oh no." It was the same black mazda she had escaped from earlier. "No. No. No." She started running. "Leave me alone," she yelled behind her. The car sped up and almost ran over her but she quickly ducked into some bushes and went running through the woods. The car pulled up to a stop and the driver got out. "Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. How many more times are you going to run from me? You know we belong together," the driver of the car said as he ran out behind her. Samantha looked back to see how close he was. He was too fast. She knew she could never out run him. But she was at least going to try. When she turned back around she ran right into a tree limb. It knocked her down to the ground. She put her hand up to her nose and tried to get up. "Ow." She heard a mocking laugh. She looked up. "Why won't you ever just let me go, Billy?" she said with hatred in her eyes. "Now baby that would be too easy. You are my soul mate. Get it," he said. He bent down and picked her up by her hair. "Now let's go," he said yanking her towards the car.  
  
He was dragging her back to the life she never wanted to go back to. The life where she had once thought about killing herself. The rain was letting up. She was scared because she knew that if she got back into that car the nightmare would begin again. So she began to struggle. She was pulling at his clothes, trying to kick him, she even went so drastic as to bite him. All it got her was a slap in the face. "You never learn. You are going back with me. I will have it no other way," Billy said pulling her up to the car. "Not if I have something to say about that." Samantha knew that voice. "Matt," she said. Billy turned to look at who said that. "Stay out of this man. You have no say about me and my girl," Billy said. "Your girl. I was never your girl. You are just a psycho..." Sam started to say. Billy just jerked her hair and sent her flying into the car. Matt rushed him. Both men fell to the rain soaked ground. Matt was punching Billy in the face. "Not so fun when you are on the receiving end is it," Matt said. Krystal started to yell at Matt. "Get up. You are going to get yourself hurt," Krystal was saying. She was also on the phone with 911 at the same time. Matt got up and pulled Billy up off the ground. "Is this why you were running?" Matt asked Samantha. "Yes it is," she said. "The police are on their way. Come on Matt. Let's leave him to the police," Krystal said. "Of course we will leave him to the police, Krystal. But we do need to stay until they get here," Matt said. Krystal turned up her nose and stormed off. "Fine Matt. I will be waiting in the cafe. Come and get me when you're through playing hero," Krystal said. Samantha watched as she left. "What is a nice guy like you doing marrying a girl like that?" Samantha asked. Matt was standing there holding a struggling Billy in a headlock. He shrugged his shoulders. "She used to be nicer than that," Matt said. Just then Billy stomped on Matt's foot catching him off guard. Matt let go of Billy. Billy took advantage of the moment and turned around and swung at Matt. He hit Matt squarely in the jaw. Matt stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Billy ran around and got into the drivers seat of his car. "I am not going to jail again. I will be back to get you," he screamed at Samantha as he drove off down a dirt road. Samantha went over and helped Matt up. "I am so sorry. I never meant to drag anyone into this mess," she said. "No. Don't be sorry. Men like that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near women," Matt said. Samantha heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance. "Great timing," she said. "Yes. Well that is the Cameron Police Department for you," Matt said. He and Samantha walked over to the cafe to wait for the police. Matt went on in while Samantha waited outside and talked to the police.  
  
After the police had interrogated Samantha they told her not to leave Cameron for a while. She walked into the cafe. "So what did they say?" Matt asked. "They said until they catch him I am not to leave Cameron," she said looking sad. "What's so wrong with that? I can keep you company," Matt said. Krystal stood behind him and cleared her throat. Matt just ignored her. "Well Matt. When he took me from home I had no time to get anything. So I have no money and obviously no clothes with me," she said pulling at her wet t-shirt. Matt thought about what he could do to help out this girl. He felt some sort of connection to her. Something he needed to do for her. Something he needed from her. Then an idea hit him. "I know. You can stay with my brother Jeff. We have two whole weeks off from work since he hurt his shoulder.I am sure he wouldn't mind you staying with him.. How about it?" Matt said. He was hoping she would say yes. She was a little hesitant about the whole situation. "Matt. I don't think I can," she said. Krystal gave a smile. She didn't want Samantha anywhere near Matt. She doesn't like her one bit. "Oh come on now. He won't bite. I promise. His heart is as big as mine," Matt said. Seeing no way out she reluctantly agreed. "I will stay only if he says it is okay," Samantha said.  
  
They all got into Matt's SUV. Krystal was fuming in the front seat. She kept her arms crossed the whole way to Jeff's place. They drove up to a double wide trailer that had a volcano in the front yard. A volcano? Samantha thought to herself. She has seen stranger things in her life. When they pulled up Samantha noticed a guy driving up to them on a dirt bike. His clothes were all muddy and his bike was covered in mud. Matt, Krystal, and Samantha got out of the SUV. "Hey Matt. What's up?" Jeff asked his older brother. "Jeff meet Samantha. Samantha this is my little brother Jeff Hardy," Matt said. "Hi Samantha. Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but as you can tell I am a bit muddy," Jeff said. Samantha smiled at him. "That's okay. It is nice to meet you too Jeff," she said to him. He liked her smile. "Jeff. Bro. I need a huge favor from you," Matt asked as he guided his brother into Jeff's trailer. After Matt had explained what happened earlier and how Samantha needed a place to stay until this all blew over, Jeff didn't know what to think. He was angry at the guy who hurt Samantha but then again he really didn't know the whole story. "Yes. Samantha you can stay here with me as long as you need to," Jeff said. Samantha felt very relieved. "Thank you so much Jeff. I promise I will be out of here as soon as I can," Samantha said. "Don't worry about it. I won't mind having company around here," Jeff said. Samantha was starting to like the idea of living with Jeff Hardy. He was definitely a lot nicer that Billy. "Come on girl. Let me show you to your room," Jeff said extending his arm. She took it. "Thank you sir," she said smiling at him. "Okay Matt. Can we go now?" Krystal said standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Yes honey. Now we can go pick out the wedding cake," he said. As they left he couldn't stop thinking about Samantha. He hoped that she and Jeff could get along. His brother isn't always the easiest to get along with. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has left me wonderful feedback. I am glad you all are enjoying this story. Now onto your reading.  
  
Lady MoonShadow  
  
  
  
Jeff walked Samantha to the guest room. "Okay here is your new room. I am right across the hall if you ever need anything," he said walking them into the room. It had a large dresser and a full size bed in it. This is nicer than the room Billy kept me locked into, Samantha thought. Jeff noticed how soaked her clothes were. "You're soaking wet," he said as he left out of the room. Samantha stood there and looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was wet and her hair was a mess. Jeff came back in the room with an armful of clothes. "You can change into these after you get a shower. It's down the hall and to the left. I have some extra clothes here for you to wear until we can buy something for you later," he said. She picked up the shirt he laid on the bed. "Thank you Jeff," she said. "For what?" he asked. "For being so nice to a stranger. For doing all of this for me," she said. "You are very welcome. Besides my mother always taught me and Matt to be caring and helpful," he said with a grin. Samantha took the clothes he gave her and went to take a shower.  
  
After the shower she walked down the hallway. As she neared the kitchen she smelled the most wonderful smell. She walked in and saw Jeff standing in front of the stove cooking. He had changed his muddy clothes and cleaned up and was now wearing an apron with cows all over it. Samantha walked into the kitchen. "What smells so good?" Jeff turned around so quick that the spoon he held in his hand flew out towards Samantha. She ducked just before it came to her. It ended up hitting the wall and falling to the floor. "My goodness. You scared me. I didn't hear you come out of the bathroom," he said. She picked up the spoon and handed it to him. "I'm sorry," she said smiling at him. "No. Don't worry about it. I hope you like lasagna. Because it is my specialty," he said as he got out another spoon and began stirring again. She looked at the food on the counter. " I love lasagna. Did your Mom teach you to cook?" Samantha asked. "Yes, she did. She taught me to cook and Matt to sew," he said.  
  
Samantha sat down at the table. Jeff looked over at her. She was wearing his clothes and they were way too big for her. She kept pulling the sleeves up over her hands. He smiled at her. "What?" she asked. "Would you like to help me?" he said. "Okay. What do you need help with?" She stood up and went over to him. He put the lasagna in the oven. "Um. How about you put sugar in the tea?" he said motioning to the tea pitcher. She grabbed the sugar bag and began to pour. "How much should I put in?" she asked. As she poured he kept watching. "There. That should be enough," he said. She put the bag down and stirred it all together. "There you go," she said as she put the spoon in the sink.  
  
As she went to put the bag of sugar away she accidentally dropped it, sending sugar all over the floor. "Oh my. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I'll clean it up right away," she said dropping to her knees and scooping up what she could with her hands. "No. No don't. Samantha it's okay," he told her. He grabbed her hands and helped her up, brushing off the sugar from her. "But I made this mess," she said almost in tears. "And I will clean it up. You are my guest after all," he said. "No harm. No foul," he said trying to reassure everything was okay. He took her into his livingroom and sat her on the couch. He gave her the t.v. remote control. "Now you sit here and watch some t.v. while I finish cooking," Jeff told her. As he went back to clean up the sugar, he couldn't help but think about what that other guy had put her through to make her so upset over making a little mistake like that.  
  
Samantha sat there on the couch. She turned on the t.v. but didn't feel much like watching it. She looked towards the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of Jeff walking around every now and then. She felt bad for spilling the sugar. I have been here for less than an hour and I have already messed up, Samantha thought. She turned her attention back to the t.v. A reporter was talking about the storm. "Fourteen inches of rain has fallen just today. The river has risen above its banks. If we get the rain that George has forecasted everyone living in low lying areas of Cameron will need to evacuate there homes. The Okochee River has crested. Meaning it will be rising even more. So I suggest leaving before the other storm passes through tonight," another storm, Samantha thought. I hope Billy gets caught in it and drowns.  
  
A hand touched Samantha on the shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. She jumped at the touch. "I am sorry. Are you feeling okay?" Jeff asked. "Yes, I am fine. I was just lost in thought. Do I have the t.v. too loud?" she asked. "No. I just came to ask if you like corn," he said. "Sure. It is fine." "Great," he said. He sat down on the couch beside her. "You know. I have been meaning to ask you about today. Matt told me all he knew but he didn't really know much. What exactly happened to you today? That is if you don't mind me asking," he said. She hesitated. Should I tell him? I mean he is helping me after all and should know the whole story, Samantha thought. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quickly trying not to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. She put her hand on his. "No. It's okay. I... I'll tell you,"she said. She put her hair behind her ears. "I had been living in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida for only a few months when I met Billy Lancaster. He showed me a lot and made me feel really special. We started dating and he was a total gentleman. Opened doors and paid for things. Stuff that a nice guy would do for someone he loves. And I thought he loved me. It all took a turn for the worse when I started college. I started making friends of my own and having less time to spend with him. That made him angry. He started hitting me," she paused as the memories came creeping up on her forcing tears to fall. Jeff pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Sh. You are okay here. He is never going to hurt you again," he said stroking her hair.  
  
She pulled back. "I know and I am so grateful for what you and your brother are doing for me," she said wiping away the tears. They sat there looking at each other for a moment then she continued. He would always apologize for hitting me. I even tried to leave him one time. It was after he put me in the hospital. But I was too scared to leave. It wasn't until about a week ago that Billy had kidnapped me. He picked me up from work and took me to his place. I just wanted to go home but he wouldn't let me. He took me and threw me into his basement. I tried to get out. But I couldn't. He made sure I would be stuck down there forever. And I would have been if he wasn't so careless. As he took me upstairs to his bathroom he left his cell phone in the and I called the police. He found out what I was doing before they could arrive. So he threw me into his car and headed north. Today I got away as he stopped at a gas station. I ran and it started raining and then your brother found me. That is basically the whole story," she said chewing on her bottom lip. She sat there waiting on Jeff's reaction. She couldn't read his face. It looked almost emotionless. It wasn't until he spoke up that she found out how he felt. "That jerk. He is lucky I wasn't the one who found you. I would have kicked his butt," Jeff said. Samantha smiled at him. She felt so comfortable around him. There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is?" Jeff said as he went to answer the door. Samantha turned the t.v. off. She was ready to run if she had to. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is kind of a short chapter. Sorry. I am having a little case of writer's block. Watch for more later.  
  
Lady MoonShadow  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jeff returned to the room with a police officer behind him. "Ms. Slade?" the officer said looking at Samantha. She stood up. "Yes, sir. Have you found him?" she asked. The officer's grim face told her the answer she was dreading to hear. "No ma'am. We did find the vehicle you gave in your report. It had been abandoned just outside of town. We couldn't find any footprints around the car. The rain had already washed them away," he said. She lowered her eyes to the floor. 'He is out there and is probably coming for me,' she thought. The officer spoke up again. "We are going to be patroling this area all night long. So if this guy does show up we will be sure to catch him. Have a nice night," he said as he turned to leave. "Thank you officer," Jeff said as he showed him out.  
  
Samantha went to her room. She had hoped the police would have caught Billy by now. She had no idea what to do next. 'Do I run or do I stay and fight?' she thought. Jeff walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She shook her head yes then looked up at him. "Jeff, is everything going to be all right? I mean. I am putting you and possibly your family in danger by staying here. Should I leave?" she asked, looking down at her hands. Jeff walked over to her and knelt in front of her looking her into the face. "No, you shouldn't leave. Everything is going to be just fine. I can take care of Billy if he ever shows his face around here. You shouldn't worry about me or my family. No sorry excuse for a man is going to do any harm to us. I promise you that," Jeff said. He wanted Samantha to feel safe with him. He felt attracted to her. He wanted to take all of the pain she has and make her forget all of it. And he was going to make her forget all of the pain Billy has put her through. 'Somehow,' he silently promised. "I am going to check on dinner," he said getting up. He kissed her on the forehead before he left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
That night Samantha couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she felt like Billy was waiting in the shadow to snatch her up. So instead of laying in bed all night awake she got up and went into the living room. She turned on one of the lamps in the corner and it sent rings of bright lights around the room. 'Wow,' she thought. The light made her feel like she was somewhere else. Someplace nice, warm, and safe. She sat down on the couch watching the light swirl around the room. She suddenly felt very tired. It was as if all of the stuff she had been through lately was being lifted off of her shoulders and she could finally relax. She laid back on the couch. 'Things may not be over for now but I am going to forget the past and live in the present. What happens will happen,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Jeff woke up and stared at the bedside clock. "9:30am. I haven't slept that late in a long time," he said stretching. He got out of bed and put on anything he could find. 'I wonder how Samantha slept,'he thought as he went to check in on her. He opened his door and saw that the door to her room was wide open. He walked over to her room and looked in. She wasn't in there. He looked down the hall and the bathroom door was still open. His heart began beating a little faster. 'Where could she be?' he thought. He looked in the kitchen and then noticed there was a light coming from the living room. He walked in and his favorite lamp was on. He walked over to turn it off and noticed Samantha laying on the couch asleep. She was curled up into a ball. He turned off the lamp and bent down beside her. He moved the hair out of her face. 'How angelic looking,' he thought as he stared at her. She opened her eyes. "Goomornin Jeff," she said, slurring her words because she was still a little sleepy. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" he asked smiling. She sat up stretching. "Good after I came in here and turned on that cool circular lamp," she said. "That's great. You know I love that lamp also," he said. "I guess I could be fixing us some breakfast, Samantha," he said as he stood up to go into the kitchen. She smiled at him. "Jeff. Could you call me Sam from now on?" she asked him. "Sure, Sam," he said grinning. "Thanks," she said as she went to get ready for a brand new day. 


	6. Chapter 6

*** I know it has been a really long time but expect more coming soon. I have new twists and turns. Plus the return of Billy. Someone is going to get hurt.***  
  
All that day Sam had not thought of Billy once. Jeff had spent the day distracting her. He showed her some of his old wrestling videos and that was the first time she found out just what Jeff Hardy did for a living. "I still can't believe you are one of those TV wrestlers," Sam said as Jeff served ice cream to her. "What can't you believe? It's a living," he said. "Yes, but you don't look like the wrestlers I watched when I was a little girl. Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan were rather large guys with huge muscles. You are rather slim compared to them," she said. That did it. Jeff put his ice cream down and ripped off his shirt. "This body does not look like a wrestlers body," he said flexing his muscles. "You can't tell me that I don't look like I can't beat up another guy," he said. Sam tried to hold in her laughter but it came spilling out. "Jeff, my friend, you look rather ridiculous," she said laughing. "I feel it too," he said as he slipped on his shirt. "But you do make a good wrestler," Sam said as she tried to stroke his bruised ego.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Sam said putting down her ice cream. She left Jeff in the living room and went to the front door. She hesitated at the door. Afraid that Billy might be there on the other side. Then she remembered the safe feeling Jeff gave her and opened the door. She let out a breath when she saw it was Matt, Jeff's older brother. "Hey Samantha. You are looking good," Matt said as he gave Sam a hug. "Thank you Matt. It's all because of the kindness of you and you're brother," she said as she moved aside and let him in. "Jeff is in the living room," she said. She followed him into the room where Jeff was getting ready to watch the first ladder match between the Hardys and Edge and Christian.  
  
"Hey Matt. What are you doing here? Don't you and Krystal have some plans to be making?" Jeff said as Matt came in. "Yes, well I wanted to stop by and see how Samantha was doing," Matt said. Jeff went to say something else when his phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello? Dad? What? Okay fine. I'll be right there," Jeff said. When he hung up the phone he said, "That was dad. He wants me to come over and help him with the house repairs." Matt looked at Samantha. "Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" he asked. "I don't want to intrude on your wedding plans," Sam said. Jeff was glad she said that. Matt went to say something but Jeff interrupted him. "Sam can come with me. Dad wouldn't mind if I brought her with me," Jeff said. Sam smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Sure," Jeff said. Matt didn't like this situation. He didn't like his brother spending all of his time with a girl he felt a strong connection to. "You know what?" Matt said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing. "I am going to help you also. I will just call Krystal and we can all go over there together," he added. Jeff and Sam went to get her something to wear. 


	7. Chapter 7

After Jeff had picked out a dark blue shirt, Sam had went to change in it. She had put on her own jeans. Jeff had changed into a pair of overalls with no shirt on underneath. After Jeff and Sam had finished getting ready they all climbed into Matt's SUV and headed for Gilbert Hardy's house.  
  
Matt looked at Sam in his rearview mirror. The previous day when he had first saved her she had looked liked a scared child and now. Now she looked wonderful. She had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and Matt could see faint bruises on her neck. He felt his stomach clench tightly. He didn't know everything that she had went through but he did know that it had to have been hard for her. Sam saw Matt staring at her and she smiled at him. He smiled and went back to watching the road. 'There is something about her smile,' he thought. He pulled into the driveway of his dad's house. Gilbert Hardy was standing outside of his modest one story home.  
  
"Hey dad," Matt said as they climbed out of his SUV. "I didn't know both of my boys were coming over," Gilbert Hardy said as he hugged both Matt and Jeff. "Yes, dad, and we brought a friend. This is Samantha. She is going to be staying with me for a while," Jeff said. "I'm Gilbert Hardy. Nice to meet you Samantha," Gilbert said. "Nice to meet you also Mr. Hardy," Sam said. She was going to shake hands with her but instead he gathered her up into a bear hug. After the hug, Mr. Hardy turned towards his two sons. "I am glad both of you came. You can get the work done in half the time," he said. They all followed Mr. Hardy into the garage. "Just exactly what is it we will be doing?" Matt asked. "I need a hole fixed in my roof. The storm yesterday blew off some shingles and I don't want the roof to start leaking. I need it fixed before the next front moves through," he said. Matt and Jeff went to work gathering up the tools. "What may I do, Mr. Hardy?" Sam asked. "You have to do nothing my dear. But if you want to help you can pick up the limbs from the yard and pile them up in front of the house by the road," he told her. She smiled at him. "Yes, sir," she said and she went to work.  
  
Matt and Jeff had climbed up on the roof. Matt began pulling up the old shingles. "Jeff. Can I give you a word of advice?" Matt asked. Jeff was nailing in new shingles. "Yes, you can Matt," Jeff said. "I don't think you should be getting too close to Samantha. She could be gone out of your life any day now," Matt said. Jeff had stopped hammering and looked at his brother. "She likes to be called Sam, Matt. Besides I am going to take care of her as long as she needs me. Whether she leaves me tomorrow or not," Jeff said. Even though he knew in his heart that he would love for her to stay with him forever. "I know. All I am saying is that..." Matt started to talk but Jeff interrupted him. "I know what you are trying to say Matt. I thank you for your advice but when you dropped her off with me you left her in very capable hands. We will be fine," Jeff said ending their conversation.  
  
Sam was pleased with herself. She was helping out and she felt like less of a burden. She looked around in the backyard. Almost everything was picked up. Everything but one limb far away from the house in the backyard near the forest. She left to get it. That is when the bushes starting rustling. She stopped and the bush stopped. She looked back up at the roof. She could hardly see Matt and Jeff from where she was at. 'Being near the forest it could be a small animal,' she thought as she continued towards the limb. The bush started moving again. Abandoning the limb she ran all the way back into the front yard. Jeff and Matt were just coming down from the roof so she slowed her pace just so she wouldn't worry them. Gilbert came out the front door. "Thank you for all of your help boys. And Samantha this yard has never looked any better," he told them as he served iced tea. Sam stood near Jeff and felt her heart beat slow down. Then she scolded herself for being such a scaredy cat. 


	8. Chapter 8

Matt watched Sam standing beside Jeff, drinking her tea. He felt a little hint of jealousy. "Why should I feel like this?" he thought. "I am, after all, an engaged man. Granted she is not like Sam.' Matt shook the thought from his head. 'She is just someone that needed to be saved and now I have this strong feeling to protect her. If only that was true,' he thought.  
  
"So, Samantha, how did you meet my two sons?" Gilbert asked. "Well," she started but was interrupted by Jeff. "She is a friend of Amy's. She needed a place to stay so I let her stay with me," Jeff said. Sam looked at him curiously. 'Why didn't he want his father to know?' she wondered. "How long have you and Amy been friends?" Gilbert asked looking directly at Sam. "For a few years, I think. Listen, dad, we need to be heading back to my place. I am expecting an important phone call," Jeff said as he sat his tea glass down on the patio table. "Okay. It was nice to meet you Samantha and thank you for all you help today. Remember, honey, don't be a stranger around here," Gilbert said as he hugged Sam. "You got it Mr. Hardy," she told him. Jeff and Matt hugged their dad and Matt drove them all back to Jeff's house.  
  
Pulling up into Jef's driveway, Matt let out a sigh. Krystal was sitting in her BMW waiting on them. Matt got out and braced for the cold front he knew that would be coming from her. "Honey. What are you doing here?" he asked her as he tried to hug her. She put her hands out to stop him. "Don't even, Matt" she said. "When you called me earlier to change our plans you said that you were going to help your dad do something. Not go out joyriding with these two," she said. Jeff and Sam eased by the fighting couple and snuck inside. Jeff shut the door behind them. "Phew. I am glad I am not in his shoes right now," Jeff said as he stared out the window. "You and me both. I am going to take a shower now and try to get some of these leaves out of my hair," Sam said. Jeff pulled a leaf out of her hair. "Okay," he said. Sam left him standing there.  
  
"But baby, I did go to my father's house," Matt said to Krystal. "I just drove by there and didn't see your vehicle," Krystal told him. "We must have left by then. Come on, baby. I'm telling the truth," Matt said hugging Krystal. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why but Sam just made her keep her defenses up. For the first time in their relationship Krystal felt like she could actually lose Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt. It's just.... I was actually worried about you. With that killer on the lose I am a little scared," Krystal said. Matt pulled back and looked into her face. "What killer?" he asked. "You haven't heard? Of course not it was on the news only a few hours ago. The police found old lady Flannery dead. She had been stabbed in her own house. Her money and jewelry were stolen. The neighbor told the police they saw a man leaving her house. Matt? Matt, where are you going?" Krystal asked. Matt had taken off in a sprint towards Jeff's door.  
  
Matt opened the door and ran inside. Jeff was in the kitchen making sandwiches when Matt walked in. "You want one?" Jeff asked. "Where's Sam?" Matt asked. Jeff saw fear in Matt's eyes and freaked out. "Why? What's wrong? Is she hurt? She just went to take a shower," Jeff said as he tried to leave for the bathroom. Matt stopped him. "No. I am sure she is okay then," Matt said. Krystal walked in and sat down at the table. "Krystal was just telling me the police found Mrs. Flannery dead in her home. She had been robbed," Matt said. "It could have been anyone. Do they have a suspect?" Jeff asked his stomach suddenly refusing the sandwich. "Yes, a white male mid 20's, 5'9, brown hair. At least that is what the neighbor said," Krystal said. "She only lived a few streets from here. Are you going to be okay staying here?" Matt asked. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me know Matt," Jeff said.  
  
Sam was standing in the hallway. She heard all of the conversation. Sam knew Billy killed that lady. He had run out of money and probably patience by now. 'He's coming for me,' Sam thought grimly. She walked back down the hallway and into the room Jeff let her stay in. 'Maybe I should run. He can't catch me if he can't find me,' she thought. She looked around the room. Nothing in it was hers. Nothing but the clothes she had on her back the day she arrived. 'I hate this. I hate feeling so timid. Billy can't do this to me. I will not let him run my life,' she thought with renewed determination. She gathered herself up and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
She walked in and saw Jeff sitting at the table alone. His sandwich sitting untouched on the counter. He looked up at Sam when she entered the room. She saw the worry in his face. "Where is Matt and Krystal?" Sam asked as she sat beside Jeff. "They left. Uh, Sam, there is something I need to tell you," Jeff said. "If it is about that lady being murdered I heard," Sam said. "You did? The police have no clue about who did it but the description fits Billy," he said. Sam wanted to take the worry from Jeff. She didn't like seeing him like this. "Even if it is him, I am not scared. I know that whatever happens I can deal with it. We can deal with it," Sam said putting her hand on Jeff's cheek. Sam went to pull her hand off of Jeff's cheek, suddenly feeling embarrassed, when Jeff put his hand on hers and held it there. "No. Don't. I like the feel of your soft hand," he said. She smiled as he leaned in towards her. Sam's mind was screaming at her not to let him do this but her heart was saying go for it. So she went for it. She leaned in also and Jeff 's lips touched hers. Instantly Jeff felt all of his worry and caution slip away. Sam put her other hand on Jeff's cheek and deepened the kiss. She felt lost in his world and loved every minute of it. Jeff and Sam pulled away, their lips still tingling and their cheeks flushed. Jeff smiled at Sam. "I kinda liked that," Jeff said. "I did too," Sam said as she went for another kiss.  
  
After Jeff and Sam ate the sandwiches that Jeff had made they went into the livingroom to watch some t.v. Jeff sat on the couch with his arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam had he arm around Jeff's waist. She looked at Jeff. "You know in a weird way I am glad that all of this has happened to me," Sam said. Jeff looked at Sam with a puzzled look on his face. "Why?" he asked. "Because," she planted a kiss on his lips," I never would have met you." He smiled. "True," he said kissing her again. 


	9. Chapter 9

That night Sam went to her room with a feeling of belonging. She hasn't felt so loved in a long time and she was happy. She laid in her bed with her eyes closed thinking about Jeff. She smiled thinking about the kisses they shared earlier. Then the sound of thunder boomed overhead rattling the windows. Lightening immediately followed lighting up the whole room. Sam looked around the room. 'This must be the front Mr. Hardy was talking about earlier today,' Sam thought. The thunder roared again and Sam got scared. Then an idea struck her. She got up out of bed and headed to Jeff's room. He had left the door open so she went in without knocking. She climbed into bed with him. He turned over," What's wrong?" Sam got under his cover as the thunder roared again. "I got scared," she said. "Don't be scared. I am here. I will keep you safe," he said caressing her face. Sam knew it but she didn't want to sleep in her bed. "Do you mind if I sleep in here?" she asked. "No. Of course not. I kinda like it," he said. "Now close your pretty eyes and have peaceful dreams," he said drifting off back to sleep. Sam sighed and closed her eyes. The thunder was not bothering her anymore.  
  
Sam awoke to the sunlight streaming in the window. Jeff was snuggled up to her, his arms around her waist, his breath on the back of her neck. She smiled. Jeff stirred behind her and squeezed her waist a little tighter. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Yes, but waking up with you in my arms is even better," he said. She agreed. "So what are we going to do today? Would we be watching more of your videos?" she asked. "Not unless you want to. But I thought we could lay here like this all day," Jeff said. "That sounds great to me," she said trying to snuggle closer to him. The doorbell rang. Sam went to get up but Jeff held on tight and wouldn't let her go. "Don't. Just let whoever it is go away," he said. The doorbell rang again and again and again. "I don't think the person is going away," Sam said. Jeff was irritated. "Can't they take a hint?" he said.  
  
Jeff got out of bed wearing cow print boxers. "That must be your favorite theme," Sam said motioning to his boxers. Jeff looked down and smiled, his face turning pink. "Stay here," he said heading to the front door. He looked through the peephole, sighed, and jerked open the door. "Matt? What do you want?" Jeff said clearly frustrated. Matt looked down at Jeff's boxers. "I hope that is not what you are wearing to the wedding rehearsal today," Matt said. Jeff moved aside and let his brother in. "Oh man. I totally forgot. It's at 4 this afternoon right?" Jeff asked. "Right," Matt said looking around Jeff's livingroom. "Where's Samantha? I want to invite her to come," Matt said. "She's still in bed," Jeff said. Sam came walking in the room. "Jeff who was at the... Matt. Hi," she said tugging at the bottom of Jeff's shirt that she wore as a nightshirt. "Hey, Samantha," Matt said turning his stare towards Jeff. "It's good to see you again Matt. I am going to get dressed," Sam said hurrying out of the room.  
  
Matt waited until he heard Sam shut her door before he spoke. "Jeff. Please tell me you did not sleep with her," Matt said. "If by in the same bed..." Jeff began. "Sex. Jeff. Sex. Did you two have sex?" Matt asked sounding angry. "No. NO. No, we did not. She was afraid last night so she got into bed with me. We did not have sex," Jeff said defending Sam's honor. "Besides what business of yours would it be if we did?" Jeff asked. "You don't need to complicate this situation by trying to sleep with her. She is vulnerable right now. Plus, if you haven't noticed, there is still a madman somewhere out there after her," Matt said. "You don't think that I don't know that. I know that jerk is out there and I will deal with him if he decides to show up. And, for your information, I am not trying to sleep with her. She is an amazing person. I am just trying to get to know her better. I think I love her," Jeff said. Matt's stomach did a flip. "You... You love her," Matt said. 'How could he love the girl that I saved,' Matt thought. "Don't worry about showing up to the wedding rehearsal," Matt said as he headed for the door. "What?" Jeff asked not knowing why his brother acted this way. Sam came in the room. "You are no longer welcomed," Matt said walking out the door leaving a confused Jeff behind.  
  
***I know this chapter is short and I haven't updated in a while so get ready. I am putting up chapter 10 also. Remember read and review. It's what keeps me going.*** 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam ran out after Matt. "Wait Matt. You can't do that to your brother. He loves you," she said. "It's not me he loves. It's you," Matt said opening the door to his vehicle. Sam slammed the door before he could get in. "He has enough love for both of us Matt," she said. Then the thought hit her. "You're jealous. You are jealous of him spending all of his time with me. Aren't you?" she said. Matt looked down to the ground. "It's not that. When I first met you I felt something. I felt close to you for some reason. I thought that maybe if I wasn't engaged to be married that maybe you and I could..." Matt said. Sam took his hand. "But you are an engaged man. You love her don't you?" Sam asked. "Yes. I love Krystal. She is nothing like you but I do love her," Matt said. "Good then. Don't worry about what we could have had. You love Krystal and I am enjoying the company of your brother. So you have nothing to be jealous of," she said. Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I am sorry," he said hugging Sam. He knew that he would always love Sam deep down inside of him but if she wanted Jeff and not him then he wasn't going to get in their way. "I am not the one you need to apologize to," she said looking back at the open door. Matt sighed and walked back inside.  
  
Inside Jeff was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what happened. He looked up when Matt and Sam entered the room. "Jeff. I would like to apologize for my rash behavior. I didn't mean what I said. I am really stressed out by this wedding. You know that you are always welcomed to come. I will try to have a little more faith in your decisions and will stand by you no matter what you do," Matt said. Jeff got up and hugged his brother. "That's okay Matt. You are forgiven," Jeff said. "Now that all of that is over with I will see both of you today at 4," Matt said leaving.  
  
"Four. What's at four?" Sam asked. "We are going to Matt's wedding rehearsal," Jeff said. Sam looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "That is after we go shopping and get you some new clothes," Jeff said putting his arms around Sam's waist. "Okay but I am not going to buy much," she said kissing Jeff. "Don't worry about the money. It is my gift to you," he said. "Thank you. But I think it would benefit the both of us if you got dressed," she said. "Hey I thought I looked great," he said shaking his butt at her. "No argument from me," she said as she smacked his butt before he ran out of the room.  
  
Jeff pulled his corvette into a parking place at the mall in Cameron. As he and Sam went in he said to her, "Now don't worry about how much we spend. I want you to get any and everything you want. Money is no object." Sam shook her head. They walked the mall hand in hand. Sam looked around at all the people in the mall. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered to Jeff. He saw the nervousness in her eyes. "It's okay. You can't hide forever," he said. Sam was still uncomfortable about being out but thought that with so many people around Billy wouldn't have the nerve to try anything. Jeff led her into the Gap. He started looking through a rack of clothes. Sam looked around. Corduroys. No. Overalls. No. Ribbed turtleneck shirts. No way. Then she saw a rack of dresses, went over to it, and started flipping through it.  
  
"What about this?" Jeff asked. He came up to her with the shortest skirt she had ever seen. "Only if you want everyone at that rehearsal to see my butt," Sam said. Jeff thought about that for a minute, smiled, and then shook his head no. He went to put the skirt back and Sam kept looking. She spotted a deep purple dress in her size and just had to try it on. So she went into the dressing room with some other clothes and that dress. Jeff stood outside waiting on her. She tried on her other clothes first. They all fit and looked nice. She went to try on the dress. As she slipped it on it felt like a second skin. The dress came to her knees and was made out of the silkiest material she had ever felt. She looked into the mirror and smile. "Jeff. I need your opinion," she said. "That is why I am here," he said. She opened the dressing room door and stepped out. Jeff's mouth fell open. "What do you think?" she asked. He took her hand and twirled her around. "Beautiful," he said. "Do you really think so?" she asked looking into the mirror. Jeff walked up behind her. "I do. I love it," he said. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said kissing him. A lady came out of the stall next to them and they broke apart. Jeff went back to waiting outside and Sam went back to change.  
  
Every store they went into Jeff went in with Sam. Every store except one. Sam went into Victoria's Secret with Jeff following behind her. He stopped at the entrance. His eyes darted over the frilly underwear table to the leopard print bras. Immediately his face turned red. "Uh Sam. I don't think...I'm not sure... I'll be waiting outside," he said. He put his wallet in her hands and took off outside with the shopping bags. Sam stood there with his wallet in her hand and giggled. 'I didn't think he would be embarrassed by this kind of thing,' she thought as she went back to buying her some underwear. After she had made her purchase she left and found him sitting three stores down on a bench. He stood up as she approached him. "I'm sorry about that. It's just all of those girlie things make me shy," he said. "This coming from a man that wears thigh highs on his arms," she said as she gave him back his wallet. "You got a point," he said as they continued shopping.  
  
Around lunch time Sam felt like she had a complete new wardrobe. Jeff also bought her a teddy bear that he insisted on she getting. "That was fun," she told Jeff as the walked arm in arm out to his car. "I am glad that you had a good time. Look at it as an apology for dragging you to this rehearsal thing," he said as they got in his car. "Tonight sounds like it could be fun," Sam said trying to be hopeful even though she knows Krystal hates her. 


	11. Return of Billy

Jeff pulled up to the church where the wedding was to be held at. Sam was nervous. She doesn't in any way want to ruin Krystal's wedding. Jeff looked over at Sam. She had been sitting quietly with her hands folded into her lap for the entire ride. "Are you going to be okay?" Jeff asked taking Sam's hand. "I think so," she replied looking at the church. "Okay then. Let's get this thing over with," he said getting out of the vehicle.

Matt came running up to them and looked at Jeff's outfit. "Jeans and a t-shirt. Come on, Jeff, you could have at least put forth a little effort and worn your tux," he said. "It's only a rehearsal. At least it is a nice pair of pants," he said smiling. "Yeah. I made him leave the pants with the holes in them at home," Sam said from behind Matt. He turned around and looked at Sam as if it was the first time he had seen her. "Wow. That dress is beautiful on you," he said. "Thank you," Sam said blushing. Jeff didn't like the way Matt was staring at Sam so he pulled her close and put his arms around her shoulders. "Can we start this thing already?" he said. Matt pulled his gaze away from Sam and looked at Jeff frowning. "We were just waiting on your grand entrance," he said as they went into the church.

The church was huge on the inside. Sam stopped counting pews at 28. It was empty except for the main people. Sam sat down next to Mr. Hardy in the front pew as Jeff went and stood in his best man position. "It is nice to see you here, Samantha. It seems my son has taken quite a fancy with you," he told her as he looked at Jeff. "It looks like that, Mr. Hardy," she said. Mr. Hardy looked at Sam. "It is rare for him to find someone he likes that will actually return his affections. He usually scares them off in his rather eccentric ways," Mr. Hardy said. "Around me he is the perfect gentleman. You have raised two fine sons, Mr. Hardy," she said. "I know," he said.

The organ music began and the church doors opened. Krystal was standing just outside the doors. She was wearing a plain black dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. She began walking down the aisle. Sam looked at Matt. She saw love in his eyes. Krystal stood there with Matt. 'They do look like a great couple,' Sam thought. Krystal smiled as she looked around the room. When she saw Sam her smile faded. Matt turned her face towards him. "She is here with Jeff," he whispered to her, trying to reassure her. She smiled at him. The preacher then spoke up with instructions for everyone. He told them all what was to be expected.

They ran through the rehearsal a few more times per Krystals request. She had to make sure everything was perfect. Afterwards everyone was standing outside the church talking. The bridesmaids had ganged up on Jeff. "So, Jeff. How about you promise the first dance after the wedding to me?" Cheryl, Krystal's best friend said to him. "He can't do that Cheryl. He is going to be with me all night," Mindy said as she hooked her arm into Jeff's. "Not unless you can get him away from me," Dana said. Sam stood outside the semicircle the bridesmaids formed around Jeff. She heard them bickering about who Jeff was going home with after the wedding and got a little jealous. 'Do I actually love him?' she thought. Then she smiled. 'Yes, I do. I do love him,' she answered herself. She pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed Jeff. "Excuse us ladies but I need to borrow Jeff for a while," she said dragging him far away from the group. "Thank you," he said hugging Sam. "I think one was already planning a honeymoon." "You are welcome," she said. "Um, Jeff, I need to tell you something," she said. "You know you can tell me anything," he said. Sam moved a stray piece of hair out of Jeff's eyes. "Jeff I think...No...I Know...Oh shoot. Jeff, I am falling in love with you. I love you," she said. Jeff stood there silently. Then a great big smile spread across his face. "I am glad to hear you say that because I have already fallen for you," he said. Sam took Jeff's face in her hands and kissed him. She heard gasps from the bridesmaids but didn't care. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

Someone cleared their throat behind Jeff. Sam looked over Jeff's shoulder. Matt was standing there. "I was going to ask you two to join all of us for dinner but if you already have other plans," he said accusingly. "Matt, we will have to...." Jeff started. 'Say no.. Say no..No..No..NO,' Sam tried projecting her thoughts to Jeff. "Accept your invitation," Jeff finished. 'Oh great,' Sam thought as she smiled at Matt. She smiled at Jeff even though she felt like smacking him in the back of the head. "Good then. We are all going to Dwayne's bar-b-que. You can follow me," Matt said.

Matt, Krystal, and Mr. Hardy left in Matt's suv. Jeff and Sam followed in behind them. "Why did you agree to this? I just wanted to go home?" she said. He looked over at her. She never voiced her opinion before. She looked at him. "What? Did I say something wrong? I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything at all," she quickly said looking down at her hands. "No. No. It is not that. It's just that you have never been so open with me before. I like this side of you. Never be afraid to speak up again," he said. He slowed his vehicle down and made a u-turn in the middle of the road. "What are you doing?" Sam asked as she put her hands on the dashboard to brace herself. "I know now that you don't want to go and I surely don't want to go, so I am taking us back home," he said. "But won't Matt be mad at you?" she asked. "Matt always stays mad at me. It is something he will just have to get over," Jeff said smiling. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She did not want to have to see Krystal anymore tonight. Sam was so relieved she leaned over and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being absolutely perfect," she said. Jeff's cell phone rang. "Yeah," he said answering it. "Where did you go?" Matt asked on the other end. "Sam and I decided we want a quiet evening at home. Hope you understand. Love you bro," Jeff said hanging up the phone and turning the cell phone off completely. "Matt?" Sam asked. "Yeah. He said he didn't mind us going home,"Jeff said. "You didn't even give him a chance to respond, did you?" she asked. "Nope," he said with a grin on his face.

At Jeff's place her ordered a pizza and they ate it while watching a 3 Stooges marathon. Around 2am Sam stood up and stretched. "I am going to go and get out of this dress. Be back in a minute," she said. Jeff pulled her back down on the couch and kissed her. "Don't be gone too long. I may get lonely," he said. "I can't let that happen. I'll make it snappy," she said running to her room. As she went into her room and shut the door behind her she heard Jeff laughing at the tv. She smiled to herself. She felt on the wall for the light switch. Something sharp poked her in the small of her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Goosebumps popped up all over her body. "Billy," she whispered. "That's right, sweetheart. I am here to save you," he said in her ear. She smelled alcohol on his breath. Tears came to her eyes. "Don't even think about screaming. I would hate to mess up that pretty new dress of yours," he said pressing the knife harder into her back. She gasped. She thought of Jeff. If she was to scream he would come and try to save her. But he may also end up getting hurt. She could never forgive herself if he was to get hurt. "Okay. I won't scream," she said to him. "That's a good girl," he said turning her around to face him. The street light was coming in the bedroom window just enough to illuminate the crazed look in his eyes. Sam's heart beat raced. It has been so long since she had gotten away from him but she could never forget his face. The fear took hold of Sam's body. She started shaking. "Aw. Is my baby cold? Come here. I'll warm you up," he said pulling her close to him. He started kissing on her neck. She felt sick on her stomach and her head was dizzy. "I think it is time I got you out of here," he said pulling her towards the window. Jeff knocked on the door and Sam's stomach sank. He was surely to get hurt now. "Are you okay in there? You haven't fallen asleep have you?" Jeff asked through the door. Sam had to think quickly now. Billy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Sam grabbed a flower vase off of the dresser and threw it in Billy's direction. She pulled free of his grasp and ran for the door. "Jeff, help me," she yelled. The vase bounced off of Billy's shoulder and he ran for Sam. Jeff pushed the door open and ran into the room. He ran right into Sam. "It's Billy," she said as Jeff shoved her behind him. She turned on the light. Billy stood in front of Jeff with his knife in front of him. His clothes were all muddy. "Hand her over," he said. Jeff put out his hands. "Now you know I can't do that. Just put the knife down and we will talk about this," Jeff said. "Sam go into the living room while we boys talk," he said to Sam without taking his eyes off of Billy. She turned to go into the living room and call the police when Billy yelled, scaring her. "NO. She stays put. We all do. I gotta think of what to do next. What do I do? What do I do?" he said hitting himself in the forehead. Jeff saw this as his chance. He rushed Billy, grabbing the hand with the knife in it. "Sam. GO," Jeff yelled. She ran into the living room, grabbing the phone, and calling the police.

Jeff struggled to loosen Billy's grasp on the knife. "You should have never came back," he said elbowing Billy in the face. Billy staggered backwards but still held a firm grasp on the knife. Jeff let his temper get the best of him. He threw a punch hitting Billy in the jaw. He heard a cracking noise and prayed he had broken Billy's jaw. Billy spit blood out on the carpet. "I will teach you never to come anywhere near Sam again," he said as he punched Billy in the face again. Billy fell to the floor. Jeff bent over Billy. He wasn't quite through yet. We went to grab him when Billy brought the knife up and stabbed Jeff with it. Jeff doubled over. Billy stood. "She is mine. Always has been and now always will be," Billy said as twisted the knife in Jeff's gut. Jeff fell to the floor. Billy stepped over Jeff's body and went to collect his prize.

"Yes. Please hurry," Sam was saying into the phone. She turned and looked down the hallway. Billy came out of the room and wiped his hands on his pants. Sam saw why. His hands were covered in blood. Sam gasped. Billy looked at her. "Time to go," he said walking towards her. "Ma'am? Are you still there? What is happening now?" the 911 operator said. Sam didn't hear her. She couldn't feel, couldn't think. All she saw was Jeff's smiling face. She went numb. Then her survival instincts took over. She threw the phone at Billy and ran for the door. Billy ran behind her and grabbed her hair. She turned around and threw her fist at him. He ducked. "This is the gratitude you show me after I killed him for you," he said forcing her arms behind her back. "No. NO. You are lying to me. Jeff is not dead. He can't be. Jeff. JEFF," she called out as she struggled with Billy. "Stop your yelling. The boy is dead and it is all your fault," he said. Her body went limp as grief washed over her. 'He's right,' she thought. 'If I hadn't stayed. I wouldn't have fallen in love. Jeff would still be here. Alive and happy,' she thought. Tears streaked her face as Billy pulled her out the front door. "We need to be getting out of here," he said dragging her away from the life she had always wanted and would now never get.

Billy took her out into the woods. The previous rain storms had left the ground muddy making it hard for Sam to walk since she was barefoot. She heard the police sirens in the distance as they went further into the woods. The thought of running back crossed her mind. 'What's the use? There is nothing to go back to. No one to go back to,' she thought as she cried. Her legs gave out and she fell down to the ground. "Don't stop on me now. We are almost safe," Billy said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 'Safe? I'll never be safe again,' she thought. Billy kept running through the dark woods.


	12. At the hospital

Matt ran into the emergency room with Krystal not too far behind. "My brother? Where is he?" Matt asked. He had been panicking every since he received the phone call from the police. "Calm down sir. What is his name?" the receptionist asked without even looking up. "Jeff Hardy," he said. She looked up and smiled. "I watch you guys wrestle. You're great," she said. "That's great. My brother?" he asked not trying to sound too impatient. She typed in the name. "Yes, sir. He is still in the operating room. Have a seat. The doctor will see you when he can," she said. Matt and Krystal sat down in the waiting room. Matt hated waiting. Krystal took his hand. "He is going to be just fine. He is a strong boy," she said. Matt was upset and worried. The police had called him and told him there had been a break in at Jeff's place and he needed to be taken to the hospital. A window had been broken. Matt thought about what the officer had said to him. 'We were responding to a 911 call from a young lady when she had been disconnected. Still haven't seen no lady out here yet,' the officer told Matt. Now with Matt sitting in the waiting room he didn't know who he was more afraid for. Jeff, who has a fighting chance or Sam, who is all alone with a crazed maniac. The doctor came in. "Mr. Hardy?" he asked. Matt stood up. "Yes?" he asked. "Your brother is out of surgery and in recovery. He is going to be just fine. The knife missed all major organs. The bleeding was stopped and he had to have 25 stitches. I strongly suggest that he does not wrestle for two months. The wound needs time to heal," the doctor said. Matt let out a shaky breath. "Can I see him now?" Matt asked. "Yes," the doctor said leading them to Jeff's room.

Jeff was laying in his bed. Matt noticed how pale he looked. In all of the years they spent wrestling together Matt was never more worried about his little brother than he was at this moment. Matt went over and took his brothers hand. Krystal couldn't hold her peace any longer. "I knew she was bad news, Matt," she said. "Excuse me?" Matt asked. "That girl. Sam. I knew you should have let her go her own way when you first met her. I mean just look at what she has done to your brother," Krystal said. Matt let go of his brothers hand and walked towards Krystal. "You can't tell me that you believe this was all her fault. She didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't even know..." "I should have known you would take her side," Krystal said interrupting Matt. "Oh get off it Krystal. There is no side to take here. Of course I was going to help her. She needed me," he said. "I need you, Matt," she said with desperation in her voice. "I don't need you putting your neck on the line for every pretty face that comes along. I already worry about you wrestling. Don't make me worry about losing you to someone else," she said near tears. Matt walked up to her and hugged her. "Even though you can be a bit difficult at times, I will always love you. You don't have to worry about losing me. Sam is like a sister to me. It took me some time to see that but I did," he said.

Jeff moaned and Matt went to his side. "Jeff? Jeff, man, can you hear me?" Matt asked. Jeff's eyes flew open. He sat straight up in bed pulling at the wires that were surrounding him. "Sam? Where is she? I have to get to her. Is she okay?" Jeff asked frantically. Matt held Jeff down. "Woah. Calm down, Jeff. Calm down. You are just fine. Stop moving or you are going to tear your stitches," Matt said. Jeff stopped struggling and looked around. "What happened?" he asked. "I was hoping you could tell me," Matt said. Jeff thought for a minute. "Sam and I were watching a 3 Stooges marathon. She went to change. I went to check on her. She yelled for me. He was in there. He was in my house. He was in the room with her," Jeff said balling up his fists. "I ran in to save her. Billy and I fought for the knife he had. Sam ran to call the police. I let my guard down, Matt. He stabbed me," Jeff said. "The police told us that you had been stabbed. I am glad you are okay brother," Matt said hugging Jeff. "So Sam got to call the police. Where is she at? Is she still in the waiting room? She could have came in. I feel fine," Jeff said sitting up straighter. Matt looked over at Krystal and then back at Jeff. Jeff saw something in Matt's face. "She is out there right?" he asked. His heart monitor began beeping faster. "Jeff, we haven't seen her. The police said she made the call but when they got there all they found was you," Matt said. "What. No. No, she has to be here," Jeff said. He tried to get out of bed but Matt held him down. Jeff was upset. "Sam? SAM? Where are you?" he yelled as he struggled against Matt. "Let go of me, Matt. I have to find her. She needs me," Jeff said fighting with Matt. "Jeff, there is nothing you can do. Let the police handle this. They are out there looking for her," Matt said. Jeff laid back. "Like they handled it before. I bet they never even went looking for that..." he began. "Have a little faith in the police. They are doing the best they can," Matt said. The weight on Jeff's shoulders felt unbearable. Sam was out there and she needed him but there was nothing he could do about it. He put his hands over his face so Matt would not see him crying. Matt just put his hand on his brothers shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was having a bit of writers block but that time is over. Expect more chapters in the next week. And thanks to everyone that reviews.

Sam wasn't sure how long they had been running when Billy stopped and put her down on the ground. "It's not much further from here," Billy said as he took Sam's hand and walked forward. Sam looked around. There was nothing but trees. No lights, no sign of life, not even a chirping cricket. She couldn't believe it. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. She looked at Billy's pants and saw the dried blood and fresh tears came to her eyes. 'Jeff,' she thought. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Now she had got him killed. It was her screwed up life that had taken his. She felt a blackness creep into her soul, darkness take over her body. 'I deserve this,' she thought. 'I deserve to live like this after what I did.' At that very moment was when Sam had given up all hope of ever being happy, of thinking she could ever escape from Billy and the pain he brought with him. She looked up at the black sky, 'I am so sorry, Jeff. I only pray that you forgive me.' She hoped that he heard her plea.

Billy took Sam through a clearing in the trees and a small log cabin came into view. "Can you believe this place, baby? I found it just sitting out here by itself. It was as if it was waiting here for us," Billy said pulling Sam closer to him and putting his arm around her waist as he took her up the steps. When he opened the door Sam noticed the inside of the cabin was as cold and dark as the inside of her heart. Billy shut the door behind them. "Now don't get me wrong, we are still out of here in a few days. But I am smarter than they think. I am going to wait until the police searches die down and then I am taking you out of here," he said. He left her standing in the middle of the room while he started a fire in the fireplace. He crumpled up newspapers and threw it on some sticks and lit it with a match. The fire sent an eery glow around the room. He stood back up and looked at Sam. That is when she noticed the change in his face. Memories flooded her mind. The countless times he had turned that face towards her before beating her up. The many times she had done something tp make him angry and he unleashed his fists upon her. Her body was pleading for her to run, to at least try and get away. She refused. She was going to stand and take whatever punishement was coming her way. She deserved it. She deserved whatever Billy was going to do to her. This was her fate.

Billy crossed the room towards Sam. She held her hands still by her side and stared at the fire. "Why did you do it? Why did you run from me?" Billy asked with anger in his voice. Sam didn't answer. What could she say? I did it because I hate you. I ran because I wanted to. I ran because I needed to. Billy raised his hand and struck Sam across the face. "Answer me," he yelled. Sam tasted blood in her mouth. She looked into Billy's eyes just in time to see another hit coming. This time he put his fist in between her eyes. She fell to the floor. Then her mind went blank. After years of this kind of abuse that was the only way she stayed sane, by letting her mind go completely blank. Billy leaned over her, grabbed her shoulders, and ripped her dress off of her. He threw it into the fire. "You loved him, didn't you? You ran from me to be with him," he said in her face. Sam couldn't think. Her head was throbbing. Billy hit her again and again until she finally blacked out from the pain.

When Sam woke up light was coming in through a window in the cabin. She opened her swollen eyes as far as she could and tried to sit up. She grabbed at her ribs and moaned from the pain. Her body ached and her head hurt but she was still alive. She saw Billy had put her own clothes on her. She knew he still had her bags with him. He had laid her in a bed and covered her up. She prayed he wasn't still around as she tried to get out of bed. Her right leg caught on something. She ended up falling right on her butt, pulling the covers off of the bed and onto her. She shook her leg and pulled the cover away. Billy had chained her leg to the bottom of the bed. She jerked on the chain and winced as it bit into the sensitive flesh around her ankle. She sat on the floor and started crying. "Jeff, I wish you were here to save me," she whispered. Sam got up and crawled back into the bed and awaited Billy's return.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: You guys are so wonderful in leaving me feedback. I am not used to getting so much. Thank you. Now onto the next chapter.

Jeff looked at the pale colored walls of the hospital as Matt wheeled him outside to the awaiting vehicle. He had been released from the hospital that morning but it took them until noon to get his paperwork ready. Outside the sun was shining brightly on them. Jeff had to put his hands over his eyes so he could see. Krystal pulled Matt's SUV up to the hospital entrance. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to drive by McDonald's on the way home?" Matt asked as he helped Jeff into the SUV. Jeff sat down in the passengers seat. "No, I'm fine," Jeff said not really thinking about eating. His thoughts were all focused on Sam. He was scared for her. He knew she must be long gone by now. He silently prayed that Billy wasn't hurting her. He wants nothing more than to put his hands around Billy's neck and squeeze the life from him but that was not an option. He had no idea where Billy was heading. Matt got in the drivers side, Krystal got in the back. Matt eased the SUV out of the hospital.

They sat there in silence until Matt spoke up. "Jeff I am taking you to dad's. He can take care of you," Matt said. "No, I want to go home," Jeff said still staring out of the window. Matt didn't want to take him back there. He had Jeff's home professionally cleaned but he knew Jeff wasn't emotionally ready to go back. "I am sorry but the doctor said you should take it easy for a few days. Until you are able to get around by yourself you are staying with dad," Matt said. Jeff turned towards his older brother. "Matt, I am a grown man in perfect health. I can take care of myself. I do not need my father looking after me until my wounds heal. You and I both know I have been through worse and then still wrestled the next day. Now take me to my home," he said. Matt sighed. He didn't want to but he turned the vehicle and headed for Jeff's place.

When Matt pulled up to Jeff's house he couldn't help but see the pain that was on his brothers face. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Jeff mumbled something Matt didn't understand as he was climbing out of the vehicle. Matt and Krystal got out. Krystal was looking at Matt. She was worried for Jeff. He seemed to be in a daze as he walked up to his front door. Memories flashed in Jeff's mind of the night Sam was taken out of his life. His hand touched the doorknob and trembled. Matt but his hand on his brothers shoulder. "It's okay if you want to go to dad's," Matt said. Jeff shook his head no, fresh tears coming to his eyes. "No, this is my home. I will live with the memories and be just fine big brother," Jeff said as he walked inside. He walked into his living room. He saw Sam everywhere. More like he felt her, heard her laughter, saw her smile. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. She had only been with him a little while but that short time was long enough to make a big impact on him. He missed her. His heart hurt.

Krystal sat down in a chair while Matt stood over his brother. He wanted to protect Jeff from whatever battle was going on in his head but he couldn't and he knew Jeff would hold onto this for the rest of his life. Matt wished that things didn't happen this way. He knew better than pray for things to have been changed in the past. He prayed every night when he was a young boy that his mom would come back to them, that the doctors could have fixed her, but it never happened and he felt he wasted his time. He learned from then on that praying about the past was useless. The best thing for them to do was pick up and move on. How was he going to get Jeff to do that? How would he get Jeff to let the police handle things? Matt sighed. He had no answers to the many questions that kept coming at him. Jeff got up and headed for his bedroom. "I am going to lay down. You guys can go now," he said. "We aren't going anywhere until we are sure you are okay," Krystal said. "Fine. Suit yourself," he said as he got to his room. He looked across the hallway to where Sam's room was and balled up his fists. 'How could I have not saved her? I was the only one she had to protect her and I let her down,' he thought getting angry at himself. He went in his room and slammed his door. He would find a way to save her. He just had to.


	15. Authors note

I will not be updating for a little while. I have Hurricane Katrina damage since I live in South Mississippi that I have to take care of. I will be back and updating regularly in a few weeks. 3333


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks for everyone's kind words after the hurricane hit. Everything here is finally getting back to normal. So I can finally get back to my stories. I love you all and I hope you enjoy these next few chapters. Remember to leave your reviews. Thank you o_

Sam looked around the cabin. Billy hadn't returned. She had hoped he had a heart attack or was run over. Maybe the police caught him. She could only hope. But her hopes were soon dashed as the front door opened and in walked Billy with many different bags. He shut the door and put the bags on the table. "I see you are up Sammy. I hope you are hungry. I brought enough food to feed a village," he said smiling as if everything was normal. She just stared at him. He walked over to her. "I am sorry about last night. I let my anger get the best of me," he said as he caressed her bruised face. She hated him touching her but she dared not to move. She knew it would only make him angry again. "Well, okay. Let me get this meal started. I saw the stove worked last night so I bought your favorite, spaghetti. That's right. We are having spaghetti tonight as sort a celebratory dinner," he said as he got out the pot he bought in town and put water on the stove to boil. Sam sat quietly on the bed as Billy went to cooking. 'Is this what I have to look forward to the rest of my life?' Sam thought grimly. She looked out the only window in the cabin and thought of Jeff. She smiled as she remembered when he took her shopping and was too embarrassed to go into Victoria's Secret with her. Then sorrow filled her heart. 'Is he really dead? Did he die at Billy's hands last night?' she thought.

"Sammy. Earth to Sammy. Where is your head at girl?" Billy said breaking her from her thoughts. She looked in his face and her heart went cold. "You were not thinking of him again?" Billy asked. Sam heard the straining in his voice. She had to think quickly. She couldn't survive many nights like the one she just had. "Um... No, I wasn't. I was thinking of how hungry I am and how that food smells great," she said hoping he bought her excuse. His face seemed to lighten up as Sam realized he believed her. "Awww Sammy dear. That is so adorable of you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat here or at the table?" he asked. 'This could be my chance,' she thought. "I would love it if I could eat at the table," she said. "Great," he smiled as he pulled the lock key out of his pocket. He unlocked the chain that bound Sam to the bed and took her over to the table. "You sit here," he said seating her at the table. He went back to the stove and put breadsticks in the oven. Sam sat there at the table. Billy hadn't chained her down so he was starting to trust her somewhat. She cautiously got up and went over to the stove. "Need some help, honey," she said trying not to choke on calling him honey. Billy was startled that she had moved from her seat but happy she wanted to help. "Yes, Sammy, you can help. Here you stir in the pasta. I knew you would come around and warm up to me," he said as he handed her the package of pasta to put in the water. "I am warming up just fine," she said as she picked up the pot of boiling water, "and so are you!" She threw the pot at Billy hitting his left arm with it. The water went all over his shirt and he started screaming in pain. Sam ran for the front door. It was locked. She looked around. 'The window!' she thought. Billy was shrugging off his shirt as she ran to the window. She opened it and jumped out, falling on the ground hard. Her ankle was twisted but that would not stop her now. She took off for the trees hobble-running the best she could. She heard Billy yelling after her. 'He must have unlocked the door,' she thought as she picked up her speed. Ignoring the pain in her ankle she jumped over a fallen log and kept going. She didn't care where she was headed just as long as she found someone, anyone that could help her. She looked behind her to see if Billy was following her. He was! He was shirtless and Sam saw the red mark the water left down the left side of his body. He looked angry and she was scared. If he caught her this time, her life was sure to be over. She turned around just in time to see another fallen log in her path. She tripped falling over it. "NOOO," she yelled. She was angry at herself for being so stupid. She jumped up and tried running but her foot was caught between the branches of the tree. She hit the ground. "So Sammy, you try and win my trust just so you can leave me again?" Billy said as he slowly walked up to her. She tried to get away but he just kicked her in the chest and held her to the ground with his foot. "How MANY TIMES do I have to tell you, you are NEVER leaving me? GOT THAT!" he yelled in her face. She couldn't breath so she couldn't form any words. She shook her head yes. He eased his foot up off of her and jerked her leg out of the branches. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the cabin. Inside he threw her down on the floor as he locked the door back. He went over and jerked her up by the hair, dragging her towards the bed, he said," Next time you run from me, I will not hesitate to kill you. No matter how much I love you." He chained her back tot he bed and went to find something for his burns. Sam sat there wiping the blood off of her ankle on the bedspread.

Billy went through the cabin cursing and yelling. He went over to Sam and threw a pair of pants and a shirt at her. "Get dressed. We have to go into town," he said undoing her chain. "Why and why do I have to go?" she asked. "Because there are no bandages or nothing I need to treat these burns you gave me and because I SAID SO. I am not leaving you here to try and escape again. I love you too much to lose you," he said to her. She pulled off her muddy, bloodstained clothes and began putting on the clothes he gave her. He put on a heavy overcoat and stuck his knife in his pocket. He jerked her towards the door and down a little ways away from the cabin. He led her to a path between some trees where there was a truck waiting for them. "I stole this baby a few days ago and hid it out here. Just waiting on my chance to get you back. We will be using this to leave town tomorrow," he said as he shoved her inside from the drivers side. She slid over into the passengers seat and stared out the window as Billy pulled the truck out and onto a dirt road. There he headed for town.


	17. Chapter 16

Sam paid attention to all of the little twists and turns he took to get into town. She saw the road to Jeff's house and thought about taking her chances and just jumping out of the truck then. As she put he hand on the handle of the door, Billy spoke, "Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He waved the knife in front of her face then laughed. "Besides, I welded that door shut. I didn't want you trying something like jumping out on me. Wouldn't want you to get anymore hurt than what I will do to you." Sam looked at the knife and the put her hands in her lap. She sighed. 'I am never going to get away from him am I?' she thought grimly.

Billy pulled the truck into town and parked in front of the Cameron Drug Store. "Come on," he said as he jerked Sam's arm pulling her out the driver's door with him. "And remember, try anything and I will not hesitate to use this," he said as he pulled her close to him and poked the knife into her side. "Fine," she said. "Good girl," he said as the headed inside.

Inside the overhead lights were bright and people were buzzing around. It had the clean smell of a drug store making Sam feel self conscious of her appearance. She tried to smooth down her hair and straighten out her wrinkled clothes. "Aw Sammy doll, you look just fine to me," Billy said. She gave Billy an 'I hope you die' look. 'It's busy for a drug store,' Sam thought. 'Any one of them could help me.' Billy jerked her down the bandage aisle. He began shoving antiseptic and bandages in the pockets of his coat. "I'll need this and this..." he said as he kept stuffing. Sam looked around with pleading eyes. 'Help me. Someone please help me,' she begged. No one noticed her. They were too wrapped up in whatever was going on in their lives to notices her pleading eyes. 'Please don't let him take me away from here. Save me,' she kept on. When Billy had all of the things he was going to need, he pulled her away. On his way to the front of the store he grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste. "Gotta pay for something so we don't look suspicious," he said as he grinned at Sam. He laid the items on the counter. The girl behind it grabbed the things without even looking at them and rang up the stuff. "That all," she said. 'NO! HELP ME!' Sam yelled hoping her thoughts would reach the girl. "No, we're good. Right sweetheart?" he asked Sam, tightening his grip on her arm. "Fine," Sam said faking a smile. As Billy paid for the stuff, Sam looked around one last time and the newspaper caught her eye. 'Local wrestling star stabbed in fight, Lives' the headline read. Sam's mouth dropped open. 'He's alive! Jeff's alive!' she thought. She was about to try and break free when Billy grabbed the bag and dragged her towards the door. She has a reason to leave Billy. Jeff lived. He was ok. She needed to get back to him. She needed to see him, touch him. Make sure the news was true. "Come," Billy said forcefully, making her flinch. 'I will make my move outside,' she thought, feeling a little flicker of hope come back to her.

Outside she was getting ready to jerk free and start running when she heard her name being called. "Samantha? Samantha...SAMANTHA!" 'It can't be,' she thought. Billy swung them both around. An old man came running up to them. "Mr. Hardy," Sam said. Billy pushed the knife into her side as a reminder. She felt blood trickling down from where the knife pierced her. "Hey Sam. What are you doing over here? Why are you not at home with Jeff?" he asked. "I...uh...I was just coming here to get some things for him," she said lying hoping he would just leave so Billy wouldn't hurt him. "Oh great. I was coming here for his medicines. They have him on all sorts of pain pills. That was scary how someone broke into the house but you saved his life by calling 911. Thank you," he said. Then he noticed how close the other guy was to Sam. "I would do anything for him," Sam said. Billy dug the knife in now. "Who is your..." Mr. Hardy started to say when Billy interrupted him. "We really need to be getting these things back to your son," he said as he dragged Sam away. She turned and looked back at Mr. Hardy. 'At least he is safe,' she thought. Mr. Hardy watched as Sam's rude friend pulled her away then made a mental note to tell Jeff how Sam's friend should not be her friend.

Billy shoved Sam back into the truck, got in himself, and drove away. "Good job, Sammy. I thought you were going to try and get the old man to help you. If you would have tried anything I would have cut him into little pieces. You must have known I would. That's my babe. Always putting others before herself," he said as he groped Sam's knee. She resisted the urge to slap away his hand. Instead she put her hand where Billy had stuck the knife. When she looked at her fingers, she had blood on them. 'That jerk cut me,' she thought as she wiped her fingers on her pants. Billy drove them back to the cabin in silence. Sam was grateful. She needed the time to calculate another escape. One way or another, dead or alive, she was getting away.


	18. Chapter 17

Mr. Hardy drove up to Jeff's place and went inside. Matt was laying down on the sofa. He looked up when his dad came in. "Has he came out yet?" Mr. Hardy asked. "No. I told him you said for him to be out by the time you got back or else you were dragging him out, but he still hasn't came out," Matt said. "I have never known my son to be so afraid. It was only an intruder and his life was spared. Where is that daredevil attitude he is always displaying around here?" Mr. Hardy said. No one had bothered to mention to him that Sam was the cause of the intruder and she had been kidnapped and the reason Jeff was coming out was due to self-pity. Matt just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, has Samantha been able to get him out of there?" Mr. Hardy asked as he walked into the kitchen. "No, dad, she hasn't," Matt sighed. "That's odd. She said she was coming by here. I am sure she would have been able to get him out before I got back," Mr. Hardy said as he poured a glass of water for Jeff to take his medicine with. Matt jumped off the couch and went running into the kitchen. "Sam? You saw Sam? She said she was coming by here?" Matt asked in a loud voice. Mr. Hardy looked at his son and his odd behavior. "Yes, she did. I saw her earlier at the drug store with some very rude man," Mr. Hardy was saying as Jeff ran in the kitchen. "Sam? My Sam?" he asked. Matt and their father both stared at Jeff. He hadn't shaved or bathed since he got out of the hospital and his eyes had bags under them from worrying. This was the first time he came out of the room. "Dad? Come on. My Sam? Jeff asked, clearly irritated. "Glad to see you among the living Jeff. Yes, your Sam. Now will you boys please explain to me what is going on here?" Mr. Hardy said. Matt and Jeff looked at each other then explained everything to their dad since Sam's arrival.

They had all seated themselves at the kitchen table. Jeff had taken his pills and was now eating something. Matt and Jeff were waiting on their dad to say something after they finished their story. He finally spoke up. "I should have known that there was something wrong. I knew she loved you Jeff, so she would be here now and that other guy just plain looked mean," Mr. Hardy said. "Yes, so that is why I have to save her, dad. I thought she would have been long gone out of state by now. When you came in saying she was still in here I was excited. She looked ok, right?" Jeff asked. "She looked a bit pale and was almost limping," Mr. Hardy said remembering earlier. "At least nothing too major," Matt said. "It was strange though," Mr. Hardy said. "What was?" Jeff asked. "They both had red mud on their shoes, like they had been out working in the mud, and it looked to me like Samantha had on mans clothing," he said. "Red mud?" Matt said. Jeff's eyes went wide. "Where in Cameron is the only spot to get bogged down by red mud?" he asked. Matt and him answered at the same time. "Down by the river!" Jeff jumped up. "Let's go and rescue her," he said. "Wait. Leave it to the police Jeff. You are already injured. What good would it do to get yourself killed now?" Matt asked. Jeff grew angry at his brother. "Matt I have to do this. I have to at least try. She needs me. I need her here. Safe. With me," Jeff said. "Then go, Jeff. Go and bring her back. I will call the police and tell them were you are going so they can meet you out there to help you search," Mr. Hardy said. "But dad.." Matt said. Jeff smiled. "Matt, this is something he has to do. I saved your mother once. Granted it was just a runaway car but I saved her when she needed me most. Now Jeff is faced with saving the one he loves. Go Jeff, before they get away," Mr. Hardy said. "Thanks dad," Jeff said as he went to get on his pants and boots. He was fully in butt kicking mode and new whose butt he wanted to kick. Every since he came home from the hospital he has done nothing but lie in his bed, reserving his energy. He was now ready to use it.

Back in the kitchen, Matt talked to dad. "You saved mom?" he asked. "Yes, I told you guys the story when you were very young so maybe that is why you don't remember. I did save her life. In town, a car had lost its brakes and your mom was crossing the street at the wrong time. I jumped out and pulled her to safety. That is, in fact, how we met each other," Mr. Hardy said. It made sense to Matt now. He had saved Sam pretty much the same way the first day they met. He must have subconsciously remembered that was the way that dad met mom. So it heightened his feelings for Sam. That is why he felt he had to protect her. Jeff came running back out. He was dressed in blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and his thick black boots. He grabbed a banana from the kitchen, scarfed it down, and headed for the door. "Wait, man," Matt called after him. "Don't try and stop me now, Matt," Jeff said. "I wasn't going to. I am going with you," he said. Jeff smiled as he and Matt ran out the front door and headed to the woods behind Jeff's house. It was the fastest way to get to the river. Mr. Hardy went to call the police and prayed both his sons and Samantha would make it back to him safely.

"What do we do if we find them?" Matt asked as they went further into the woods. Jeff thought about it. What would he do? He didn't know for sure but one thing was certain. He was getting Sam back. Even if he had to take her back by force which was almost certain. "Jeff?" Matt asked. "Hmm..Oh.. We get her back Matt," Jeff said. "But what if he has a gun?" Matt asked. Jeff looked over at his bother. "What? I am just trying to be real about this and think about all of the possibilities," Matt added. "I know. I also know if he had a gun he would have used it on me that night instead of stabbing me with that knife," Jeff said through clenched teeth. He had let his guard down and that was one mistake he was going to make again. Matt knew Jeff was going to do everything possible to get Sam away from Billy and that is why he had came along. To protect his baby brother and beat the life out of Billy for ever putting Sam and his family through this mess.

_A/N: What do you think? Will Jeff finally save Sam in the next chapter or will Billy smarten up and get them out of there before the boys arrive?_


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks to Jada951 for reviewing. I had forgotten all about this story until I received the email. So I have finished it and I dedicate it to you, Jada951 :)

Sam was sitting on the bed dressing Billy's burns. He was still holding the knife in his hand as she rubbed the ointment on his side where the hot water had hit him, then covered it with bandages. "You deserve a beating for what you have done to me. I should beat you within an inch of your life," he said as he slowly turned to face Sam. He took the knife and touched it to her cheek. "But I am not gonna," he said as he trailed the knife down her cheek to her throat. "No, I am not. I love you too much to do that to you. You know that, right? You know I love you?" he asked. Sam was trembling so hard on the inside she tried to steady her voice the best she could. "I kkknnow youu lllove me," she answered. "Good answer," he said as the knife sliced into the shirt he gave her to wear. She let out a gasp as he started cutting away the shirt. 'No...No...NO. This is not good,' she thought. "I want to see your skin. Your beautiful, soft skin," he said as he pulled the shirt away from her. She had bruises from where he had hit her and there was dried blood where he stuck the knife in her earlier. "I don't know why you made me do this to you," he said as he trailed the bruises with the knife. 'Think. Sam. Think. There has to be a way to get away from him before...' She didn't even want to think about what he had in mind for her. The blade reached her bra strap and she quickly covered herself with her arms. Billy's face twisted in anger. "I would feel better if you would let me wash up before you looked at me," Sam said hoping to play on the love he said he had for her. He calmed down. "Of course. Of course. What was I thinking?" he said as he helped her off the bed and led her to the bathroom. They went in. "May I have a little privacy?" she asked sweetly. Billy looked around the barren bathroom making sure there were no weapons. When he was satisfied he left her in there alone. Before shutting the door he said, "Don't make me come back in here for you." Sam shuttered at his words. As soon as the door was shut, she went to work. 'There has to be some sort of weapon in here. Something,' she thought. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet, searched the bathtub. Nothing. Billy opened the door and Sam quickly turned on the sink. "I forgot to give you this," he said handing her a washcloth. She let out the breath she had been holding after he shut the door. She took the cloth, wetting it, she began to wash off the dried blood and cried.

Jeff and Matt had been walking for what seemed like hours but Matt looked at his watch. It had only been fourty five minutes since they left Jeff's place. "It will be getting dark soon. Maybe we should go back," Matt suggested. "We still have a few hours left of daylight," Jeff said. The woods were getting thicker now as they kept walking. Matt looked up. There were less and less spots for the sun to shine through the trees now. Jeff kept looking for some sort of sign that Sam had been here, that she was somewhere near, but there wasn't any trace. His hopes started to fade until Matt called out for him. "Jeff. Jeff, the river, we're here and look, red mud," Matt said. "Good. Now we just have to figure out which way to go," Jeff said looking up and down the river. 'Which way?' he thought. He looked downstream and started walking. Matt followed. "Why this way? You see something?" Matt asked. "Nah, it's a gut feeling," Jeff said praying it was true.

Sam had washed every last bit of mud and dried blood from her, dragging out the time. She didn't want to go back in there with Billy. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She looked at her face in the mirror. Hollow eyes stared back at her. Bruises and dark circles under her eyes were the only color on her face. "How did this happen to you?" she asked her reflection. "How did your life get so messed up?" She let one final tear fall before wiping her face off with the wet washcloth. 'I will not cry anymore. I will not give him that satisfaction. Whatever happens now just happens,' she thought giving up and trying to finally face her reality. 'This is my life now. This is all it will ever be,' she thought. Billy knocked on the bathroom door causing her to jump. "You finished in there. I am getting impatient," he said from the other side. She sighed, turning off the faucet. "I am coming," she said walking for the door. She stopped as she reached for the door handle. Jeff's smiling face popped into her head. "Jeff," she whispered. She felt his arms around her, felt his kiss on her lips. Her heartbeat raced. 'I can't give in. Not now. He is waiting on me. He could even be looking for me,' she thought. She turned the handle, smiled, and walked out of the bathroom. 'I will get back to him. I will not let Billy defeat me,' she thought as she went to face her captor.

Billy was waiting on Sam to come out of the bathroom. He was standing by the bed wearing nothing but his pants and the bandage she had put on him. Sam looked around. He had lit a few candles and pulled the covers back on the bed. He stomach rolled as her palms got sweaty. He walked over to where she had stopped and took her hand in his. "What took you so long, baby? You know you can't make yourself look any better. You are already perfect," he said as he stroked her arm. She smiled at him, trying to control the urge she had to run. She was waiting patiently. He would mess up and give her an opening. She knew that and as soon as he did, she would run. "Th-thank you, Billy," she said stuttering a little. He frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I am just a little nervous," Sam answered. He smiled. "I have something that will fix that," he said. He ran to the side of the bed, to his bag, and pulled out a cd player and placed it on the table. He pushed play. Slow music began to play. He looked back at Sam, giving her his 'come here' look. She walked towards him on shaky legs. When she was close enough he reached out, grabbing her, pulling her close to him. He kissed her neck. That is when she smelled it. Alcohol on his breath. She looked around as he kept feeling on her body. 'Where is the bottle?' she thought. Then she spotted it by the sink. 'If I can just get him drunk enough to pass out,' she thought. Billy began tugging at her torn shirt. "Oh baby I need you so bad," he said as he pulled the shirt off of her shoulders. Panic was creeping into Sam's body. Her hands began shaking. 'It's now or never,' she thought. She went to open her mouth to speak, Billy covered her mouth with his, sticking his tongue in her mouth, cutting off her words. He then pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top. 'NO,' Sam's thoughts screamed.


	20. Chapter 19

Billy reached for the button on Sam's jeans. She put her hands over his. "Uh uh," she said playfully. She rolled him over, straddling him, pushing his hands over his head, she began to kiss his neck. He moaned his approval. He closed his eyes. As one hand slid down his chest to his jeans, she reached over to the cd player with the other. She was glad it was a small enough one to pick up and swing easily. Just as soon as her hand grasped the handle Billy opened his eyes. "Need my hel-," he began saying. He didn't get a chance to finish as Sam smashed his face with the cd player. Blood splattered on her as she brought the cd player down on his face again. She jumped off of him and ran for the door. She heard Billy's muffled cursing behind her but she didn't dare look. She made it to the door. 'Please, please, please,' she thought as she turned the handle. The handle turned and the door opened. "Yes!" she said as she went to open the door. The door flew out of her hand and was slammed shut before she made it outside. Billy shoved her hard against the door frame. Grabbing her hair he threw her back away from the door. She landed on her butt. Looking up she saw the damage she had done to him. Blood was pouring out of his nose. When he spoke she saw missing teeth. "HOW DARE YOU!!! I treated you nothing but nice and you do this to me," he slurred. Blood coming out of his mouth with every word. "What am I going to do with you? You obviously can't learn to love me the way I love you. I have tried to be patient until you could love me. I did. But what now. What are we going to do now?"

He stalked towards her throwing his hands around in the air. Sam crawled away from him until her back hit the counter. She looked behind her. The sink! The beer bottle was there. She jumped up real quick and grabbed the bottle. She held it out in front of her. "This ends today Billy. I never loved you. I never could love you. I want to be set free. I want you never to bother me again," she said. He stopped and gave her a gruesome smile. Blood sliding from his mouth onto his chest. "You are not leaving me. I am not letting you go. I know where you would go, slut. You would run to him. That wrestler you shacked up with," he said. "So what if I would. He treated me with respect and kindness. I...I love him," she stated. Billy's face went blank. "Fine after I kill you, I will kill him," Billy growled as he rushed her. He rammed her back into the counter, making her lose her breath. She almost dropped the bottle but at the last minute brought it down on his head, breaking it. He fell to the floor, not moving. She stood there shaking. 'Did I kill him? Is he...' He grabbed her ankles. She screamed and jerked free of his grasp. She ran for the door, this time opening it and getting outside. She ran off the front porch onto the muddy ground. Her bare feet slipped a couple of time as she ran away from the cabin. "SAM! GET BACK HERE!" Billy yelled from behind her. He was chasing her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled back. "Never," he growled as he caught up to her, grabbed her hair, and pushed her down to the ground. He put his knee on her back and held her down. 'This is it,' she thought as she started struggling and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Matt and Jeff had been following the river. They knew it was a long shot but it was the only hope they had. Jeff stopped to catch his breath. His knife wound had been aching a while but he wasn't going to let it stop him from searching. Matt noticed his brothers pale face. "Let's go back now. You need rest, Jeff," Matt said taking Jeff's arm. Jeff pulled free. "No, I am not going back. Not until I find her. She needs me now Matt. I don't know what he is doing to her right now but I know the little pain I am in is nothing compared to hers," he said. The brothers stood there staring at each other. Neither one of them wanting to give in to the other. A scream ripped through the silence. Both Matt and Jeff stared at the direction the screaming was coming from. "Sam!" Jeff yelled as both he and Matt took off across the river. The yelling was coming from deeper into the woods than they had been. 'Hold on, Sam. Hold on. I am coming for you,' he thought as he pushed his body further than he ever had before.


	21. Final Chapter

Jeff wasn't prepared for what he saw when he and Matt broke through the trees into a clearing. There was his Sam on the ground with a guy sitting on her back, choking her. He took off running at full speed. "GET OFF!" Jeff yelled as he approached Billy. Billy looked up shocked anyone else was there. He went to stand up but Jeff knocked him down. Jeff couldn't see straight anymore. He let his anger come out through his fist. He hit Billy in the face and when Billy tried blocking Jeff's fist from his face Jeff hit Billy in the stomach. "You will pay for what you have done. I will make you pay," Jeff said as he kept hitting. Billy was no longer moving around. Jeff stood up and stared at Billy. He looked back to where Matt was bent over Sam. Jeff grabbed his hurting side as he knelt down beside Sam. Matt had turned her over on her back and covered her up with his shirt. "Her breathing is shallow and she will not respond when I call to her. We need to get her out of here now," Matt said. Jeff saw the bruises and scrapes on her skin and felt like crying. 'How could I have let her get this hurt?' he thought sadly. He took her hand. "Sam," he whispered in her ear. He stroked her hair. "Come on, Sam, wake up," he said. "Please open your eyes and let me know you are okay," he said. Her eyes fluttered open. "Jeff," she said barely audible. Tears coming to her eyes. "I am here now. Everything is going to be okay," he said. He scooped her up in a hug.

"None of you are going to be okay," Billy said. They all turned and looked. Billy was standing where Jeff had left him. He was holding a knife in his hand. He was swaying and unsteady on his feet. Matt stood up between Billy and his brother. "No, man, you are the one that is not going to be okay if you don't drop that knife now," he said. Sam was shaking in Jeff's arms. He held onto her tighter. "It's okay. Your nightmare ends today," he whispered in her ear while rubbing on her back. Sam looked at Jeff's shirt and noticed blood. "Your wound," she said. He looked. "It's nothing," he said. He stood up beside his brother. Sam stayed on the ground behind them both. "You deserve to die for taking her from me," Billy said. "I can't take what is not yours," Jeff said. "She was TOO! She was mine. All mine. I can't let any of you live," Billy yelled. He lunged at Jeff with the knife. Matt caught his wrist, twisting his arm. Billy yelled out as he dropped the knife. Jeff hit Billy in the stomach as hard as he could. Billy wheezed as Matt let him fall to the ground.

Sirens sounded in the woods. "Now the calvalry decides to show up," Matt said sarcastically. Jeff went over to Sam. "Can you stand?" he asked as he held his hands out to her. She shook her head yes and took his hands. He pulled her to her feet. Jeff helped Sam put on Matt's shirt so she wouldn't be topless when the cops arrived. Then he pulled her into a hug. "I am so happy to see you," he said. She grabbed onto him. "Not as happy as I am," she said. Matt put his arms around the both of them. "I am just happy all over," he said. Sam laughed. She smiled at Jeff. It felt so good to laugh again. Matt walked over to the police cars that pulled up and filled them in on what happened. The police took Billy into custody. Sam sighed as the car drove off with him in the back of it. Jeff's arms tightened around her waist. "It's over," she said. "It's finally over." He turned her to face him. "Now we can finally begin," he said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
